Campaign Timeline
This is the current timeline showing events from the beginnings of the campaign to present times. Year 391-6E The Scorched Cathedral - (25th of Sepsum) Four Adventurers, [[Mar'dok Irongald|'Mar'dok']], [[Faylinn|'Faylinn']], [[Davlamen|'Davlamen']], and [[Nemben|'Nemben']] all venture forth from the city of Aenoch'Tor to the site of a large fireball shooting into the sky. The arrive to find a burning cathedral, a church devoted to the worship of Pelor, and it's smoldering remains. The party of four, after slaying a group of wolves, decides to approach the building. Alas, they are met by a lesser Marut, who glows blue along it's sides like circuitry. After defeating the colossal beast, they leave it for dead and venture inside. There, they make their way down to the undercroft of the cathedral, fighting skeletons, and eventually elemental beasts. They venture through many legions of monsters and fire traps, and come to a Wizard's Chamber located beneath it all. Through an astral projection left by the wizard, they find that he was slain by Onyx Guardsmen, who work for the Onyx Brigade, an evil guild that raids various dungeons and looks for powerful artifacts. By using his blood as an agent, and after finding various switches to lower a goblet, Mar'dok cuts his arm and allows the blood to break a seal on a door. As the door falls, the room grows hot, and the four of them venture on into the depths. After much walking, the find themselves in a cavern that is covered in flames, and at the opposite end, sitting perched upon a throne of rock, lies a Phoenix. After failing stealth maneuvers, Faylinn and Davlamen awaken the beast, and the battle begins. Rocks fall and crash around them as they fight. The Phoenix summons two Magma Dreadnoughts to assist in combat and divide the party. In the fight, Nemben is slain and melted to death by one of the Dreadnoughts, resulting in the party's first casualty. After slaying the Phoenix once, it duplicates into two copies, rising from it's own ashes. They then defeat both of the copies, and finally end the battle. Before slaying the Phoenix, they are interrupted by many Onyx Archers, as well as their leader, Ovhornon, the Drow Elf. While in combat, all of them are knocked out, and the Phoenix is taken away. The Onyx Tower Part 1- (26th - 29th of Sepsum) The three are awoken by a strange noise coming from outside of a room. They seem to have awoken in a warehouse, with all of their gear in tact and next to them. Hearing a stomping noise outside, they grab their gear and investigate. They find a Marut stomping around, the same one that they slayed in front of the cathedral. He informs them that they are allies now, and that he will not harm them. He explains that he was there to slay the Phoenix because it was born from the escaped embers from the fires of the God of the Forge, and thus can be reborn, for his fire is never ending. He must slay and return the Phoenix's ashes to the forge to please the god that created him, and since the three of them prevented him from doing so, they must help him succeed, or be fed to the forge in it's place. They agree to help him, and the Marut tells them details on where to find Ovhornon, and how to kill both him and the Phoenix. He tells the players to head to the town of Ambroth, two days walk from Aenoch'Tor, and look for the "Three Faced Man", who is his contact. The Marut states that they will use him to get into the tower. After traveling to Ambroth, there is no sign of the Three Faced Man, so the three adventurers decide to attend a show at the local inn. The act consisted of three actors, Arbenobos the Amazing, Harzinon the Bard, and Rifin "Red Cat" the Juggling Idiot. After watching carefully, they figure out that the Three Faced Man is actually all three men, who just uses various disguises. They confront him after they show, and he reveals that he is Marshal Heightfort, or the Three Faced Man, as well as their contact, and he helps them get into the tower. He explains that they will get in using disguises taken from a returning band of raiders. They venture for another day to the Tower where Ovhornon is quartered, and they look around for any returning patrols. Sure enough, they find one, with three willing guards ready to slay. Marshall scares one of them by throwing Mar'dok's Water Horror ''into the water, creating the terrifying image of a large crocodile, and all three guards come to investigate. The players slay them, and take the uniforms. All of them get one except for Mar'dok, because none of them would fit a Dwarf. ''The Onyx Tower Part 2- (29th of Sepsum) Feylinn, Davlamen, and Marshal venture into the tower in their disguises, while Mar'dok waits outside. There, he stumbles upon two adventurers, Gul and Trimsy, a Human Barbarian and an Elven Ranger, respectively. Gul offers to get Mar'dok inside a nearby window by placing him into a chest and throwing him. It does not work, and the chest almost breaks when it lands again. Then, Gul takes Mar'dok's rope and spare javelin and throws it into the window as hard as he could, and it stays sturdy. Mar'dok then manages to climb up the tower 50 feet and into the window, which just so happens to be a guard barracks. None of them wake, however. Then, out of nowhere, Trimsy decides to fire an arrow through the window, straight into Mar'doks back. It succeeded, and Mar'dok somehow convinced one of the sleeping guards to remove it. Afterward, he ventures into another room, where he is met by a large, lumbering woman codenamed "Big Bertha", in a brothel-like room of sorts. After being clubbed in the back of the head, he manages to use his shield to sweep her legs out from underneath her, dismember her arm, and shove her out of the window. Gul was waiting there with his scythe, which she landed on, cutting her in half. Gul, quite atrociously, cooked her and ate her, keeping her head on his belt as a proof of conquest. While this was happening, Feylinn was inside, chatting up some of the guards who somehow didn't hear a thing, and digging for information. Marshall and Davlamen were doing the same. Feylinn, tiring of not finding much, decided to head upstairs. Gul, deciding to try and be useful, tries to get in through the front door. He succeeds by picking up Trimsy and using him as a battering ram, busting down the doors and throwing him at four guards, which he intentionally misses just to hurt Trimsy. Gul then swings and kills two guards, decapitating one, whose head he also attaches to his belt. After the remaining two flee up the stairs, Gul wakes up Trimsy, and after a confrontation, stabs him in the chest. Trimsy then rips the knife from his chest and keeps it, and the two continue on after the guards. Feylinn and Mar'dok have met up at this point and are angrily attacking each other for some reason. After taking the pity-fight to the hallway, the two of them see the other two guards. Mar'dok makes a comment about slaying the "big wench", and the guard gets angry, attacking Mar'dok for slaying his sister. Mar'dok simply trips him, and he begins to sob immensely on the floor. Feeling an extremely overwhelming wave of compassion, Mar'dok tells him to get out of the guild and start anew, giving the guard all 15 gold that he had. As he begins to walk away, Feylinn runs him through with her scimitar, his still-beating heart strung about the end of her blade. He falls to the ground, obviously dead. She then pockets the gold he had just received, and then removes his manhood, placing it on a necklace. The last remaining guard from the altercation gets scared, and runs the opposite way, where Gul clotheslines him with his scythe. The Onyx Tower - Final - (29th of Sepsum)